This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/244,654, filed Nov. 1, 2000.
The present invention relates generally to the disposal of leaves and other such yard debris.
Once leaves have been raked into a pile, it is difficult to hold open the mouth of a lawn bag and to simultaneously put the leaves into the lawn bag.
There are some conventional devices for holding open garbage bag mouths. However, those devices are deficient because of lack of portability and/or lack of efficacy, due to puncturing of the bag or requiring both hands for operation.
Needs exist for improved lawn bag holders, particularly for single-handed operation.